Tsatik
by Abunaikokoro1313
Summary: Meaning secret. There is a lot of things that people don't know about Jim Kirk. A lot that Spock has to find out. First story K/S pairing, so be forewarned. Starts with 2009 movie going to ITD.
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright well this was sitting in my head for a while. I've always liked Startrek, but this is based off of the new 2009 movie. It's kinda been sitting in the back of my mind, and decided to write some of it while I wait for the rest of my writers block to leave. The first two chapters at least are just going to be a recap of the movie with paraphrased dialogue and is a little more rushed as if things were happening in a blur, which is intentional. I have added a few of my own ideas to this setting up the plot.**_

_** At moments the characters will seem a little out of character some of it is intentional and some of it not so much, it's mostly done with Spock just to show the difference there is between the people he trusts and those he does not.**_

_** Any way I don't own these characters we have just been given permission to make the characters do as we please in a way of expressing our artistic differences. Any way on to the story. **_

Chuckling once again under his breath Jim Kirk straightened his red cadet uniform. It was the day of his academic hearing, by most accounts he should not be laughing. However Jim knew it was a formality, just something to appease his Vulcan accuser, he was not getting kicked out of StarFleet. Especially since the board approved the first step of many that allowed this day to come and pass.

Jim was smart, he knew he was smart even if others didn't think so. After his first failed attempt, he didn't shrug it off like most cadets. It was supposed to be a no-win scenario, but there was no such thing in Jim's mind. No there are always chances to improve the situation in your favor, you just have to observe them. That is what he failed to do, something he would not fail again.

He knew there was something he was missing, there had to be more then a simple out numbering situation. Their shields shouldn't have gone down as easily as they did, these ships where designed to take the brunt of a Klingon attack. The test was created by Professor Spock, and Vulcans would never bother with a situation that would never really come to pass. There was something he was missing and Jim was determined to figure it out.

Which he did. There was a small, yet effective, line of Vulcan code that compromised the shields. They were weakened because of the virus. It is not unbelievable that Klingons would use a federation language to render a ship defenseless, so this was what he was looking for. it was a matter of re-routing the system, it was to late for that now but his final attempt he would win.

He suppose he had a hand up with this simulation considering no other command track student was allowed to take any other class. Jim was granted special permission considering that his work load was simply not enough, he was almost to smart. So he studied engineering, security, Science, read the medical books that Bones just left lying around their dorm room. That still wasn't enough, he wanted to know it all. He needed to know what the communications side of it did.

Normally they didn't want a captain to be able to tell their department heads how to do their job better. For a ship to run properly trust was needed, between the Captain and his head officers and vice-verse. If the Captain knew all about their stations no one would think that their skills were relied upon.

However Jim begged and pleaded with every member, promising no one would know about his knowledge. He would keep his extra studies a secret, and even if he bragged every now and again no one would believe him. That was the best thing about being under estimated.

Eventually he got them to agree, and he started video lessons with one not amused Professor Spock. Who begrudgingly taught Jim, and even praised him for his surprising talent for communications. If a slightly veiled insult with no tone of voice could be called praise. Spock was a fantastic teacher, and so was partly to blame for the situation they found themselves in today.

Jim recognized the code as Vuclan and on his third attempt, as lines of code were streaming in, he sent the virus hurtling back at the imaginary Klingon ship. The unexpected move caused the system to shut down for a moment, resetting with the new situation. Kirk was over joyed at beating the test until he was told he was being accused of cheating, and then he was overwhelmed with the Irony that Pike was right. You could be to smart for you're own good.

The best part, in Jim's mind that is, was the fact that he didn't hear the news from Pike or Bones. He heard it from Spock first, who had taken to communicating outside of their lessons with him. Spock had no idea, but merely found comfort in being able to talk to someone who could finally understand. He got to know the Professor, better then he should have.

He received message after message of Spock 'not' admitting his 'not' frustration. At least a week went by with 'not' ranting messages from Spock, and calm and collected replies from the other. It was almost instinct to them, one would be frustrated or angry (or in the case of Spock some major denial as to what he was feeling) and the other one was sound and calm. A rock in a storm, an illogical an analogy as Spock would point out. So he was calm and collected, and almost feeling guilty that he couldn't tell Spock the truth.

Then came the day when Spock announced his logical solution to the whole problem. To remove Jim from the Academy, until he could prove his worth. Again.

In a long convoluted way (which is the way of Jim's mind) it was a humorous situation, one of which the StarFleet council would find a quick and easy solution. So confident as ever James T. Kirk strode into the auditorium, prepared to do the whole charade and get everything settled.

He was called down, accused of certain untrue charges. The council was looking the slightest bit nervous, as if Jim might blow their favoritism to finish everything nice and easy. Instead Jim asked if he could face his accuser, and his heart skipped a beat or two when the tall and lean Vulcan stood making his way down the stairs to stand at the empty podium.

Jim acted cocky, a bravado to make it seem like his palms weren't secretly sweating. That was until his father was brought up. Out went his acting and in came his anger. All his life he had been compared to his father, the one time hero sacrificing his life. He may have been a brave Starfleet officer, but it was unfair to judge him by what his father had done. Yes his emotions were on the rise, but that was what the Vulcan wanted. He wanted to prove that he was unfit to serve that the lesson of the simulation was lost on his inferior mind.

It was like a life sized version of their virtual chest matches. He'd make a move and watch for Jim to make his. One unfair comment on his side and was watching closely for a crack in his defense. However the game was not to be played out in full, the emergency message from Vulcan interrupted all thoughts and had every attending member rushing for the hangers.

Academic suspension, for Kirk, meant that he was not signed to a ship and would be unable to help in the crisis. Unable to be there for the Vulcan who had put him in the situation, and despite everything that is what he wanted to do. He wanted to give a small reassuring smile and tell him that he would make it. It was great when Bones took pity on him for everything.

So once again fate had him standing off against the one person he wanted to stand beside as he argued his point. They were going to die if they didn't stop in time, if they chose not to believe him it wouldn't matter in three minutes when they reached their destination. Maybe it was something in his voice or in his eyes, but Spock backed down and backed him up.

"Lieutenant Uhura is unmatched in her field," Spock intoned allowing his mind to slip to the only other one to compare to her. His name was unknown, and Spock illogically hoped that he was still alive that he was on board the Enterprise.

They dropped out just in time, debris came flying towards them, narrowly missing them. Then they met Nero. Jim couldn't help but wonder at exactly what made the Romulan lose it, but he didn't have time to think on it. He was needed to space jump on to the machine that was drilling a hole into Vulcan.

He hadn't fought in a while now, but his body fell into it naturally. It was like riding a bike, his body simply remembered the movement. Unfortunately the easy way to take down the machine was lost with the officer who didn't quite know how to land, so they did it in the old fashioned way. The way that old Terran films showed, they shot it down.

Now him and Sulu were hurtling towards the desert like surface, preparing to die upon impact, instead they crashed down on to the transport pad, cracking the fragile glass. Really who made something like that out of glass, that was just asking for shit to go wrong.

Just after they landed and cleared the pad, Spock got on it. Jim wanted nothing more then to beam onto the planet beside his Professor, and secret friend. It felt like an eternity before Spock reappeared arm out stretched and his eyes full of horror and heartbreak. Jim understood in an instant, Spock had lost the one person who had loved him for just being him. His mother was gone and Jim's heart broke too, he was unable to help.

Any form of comfort would be received with hostility, there was no logical reason he would be offering comfort. So Jim let him walk by heading to his quarters, probably to meditate before taking command of the ship.

Jim was told to rest, but he could not. There was so much pain to be endured this day, and he wished to help those in the most pain. Deciding that sleep would not happen Jim headed to the hanger where the rescued Vulcans were residing. There were not enough sleeping quarters in the ship, and they would not part from one another not after what had happened.

They watched him with guarded expressions as they were attended to by other officers, every movement from every side was calculated. The officers avoided any unnecessary contact, and the Vulcans seemed to draw away from any contact more then they did before.

Jim noticed a small Vulcan girl hiding beneath a table, her emotional and mental shields were down. She seemed to be moaning out for her mother, and Jim assumed that both her parental bonds had been stripped away. He also noticed how she cradled her wrist protectively. Before he knew what he was doing he grabbed a bandage from Bones and approached the girl carefully, as he did so he blocked his emotions and thoughts using the techniques that Spock had taught him while dealing with Vulcans.

The little girl was slightly surprised when he gripped her wrist gently, and yet no thoughts or feelings leaked through their contact. He gave her a small smile at her inquisitive look.

"It doesn't always seem like it, but I know what I'm doing," he murmured gently, "As I understand Vulcans do not enjoy fictional tales to offer comfort," he sent a side glance in her direction and smiled slightly when he received a small nod, "Would you like a historic account of something that happened to me, I can't promise it'll be completely void of my perceptions but I can give it a try."

He glanced over her again, and while she gave no outward sign that she found what he said amusing, there was a small glimmer in her eyes that spoke volumes. She gave one small nod and Jim smiled again, he thought for a moment before he spoke. He was sure that she would enjoy the story in her own language. (_A/N Story will not be translated to Vulcan)_

"What age are you?" he asked noting the small widening of the girls eyes as she recognized her own language coming from his mouth.

"Eleven, sir." Jim nodded again, and smiled slightly understanding that she was simplifying her answer for him, rather then entering into a long explanation like Spock had done on a few occasions.

"When this happened to me I was twelve. Are you aware of the events that occurred on Tarus lV?" the young girl nodded again, "I was there. I was among the few that had managed to survive the attack. With me were six other children of similar age."

As Jim continued his story he noticed other Vulcan children gathering around listening intently. The adults where drawn to the strange officer that was speaking their language and had managed to lesson the sound of mourning Vulcans. Among the fascinated adults was Spock's father, he made a mental note to ask Spock on the strange officer.

Spock entered about the middle of Kirks story, and noticed the strange gathering of what was left of his people. Spotting his father he made his way over, he glanced once at his father and then down to what had them so captivated. There was James T. Kirk sitting in the center, casually attending wounds while he told his story, speaking in perfect Vulcan.

His father pulled him away, noting the closest equivalent to a shocked expression on a Vulcans face, "Am I correct in stating that he is not one of your students?" Spock nodded, "He speaks Vulcan well, and has impressive shielding on his emotions and thoughts."

"I was not aware he knew Vulcan, or about Vulcans." Spock concurred.

"Or that at the age of twelve he kept himself and six other children alive through the events that occurred on Tarus lV?"

"Is that the tale he is telling?" Spock's father nodded once in the affirmative, "Once he is finished his tale, will you inform him I have reached a decision on what our next course of action will be?" his father nodded once more and Spock turned and left, allowing his gaze to linger on Jim.

Jim finished his story and looked around at the Vulcans who looked like they benefited from a logical, factual story of survival. There was no similarity between the events that happened so many years ago and what occurred only a few hours ago, but he figured if they saw that he survived though something like that then it would support their conclusions that they to would survive. He pulled himself away from the Vulcans and turned to face Spock's father.

"My son has informed me that you are to report to the bridge, he has made a choice on what to do next."

"My thanks, Sir." Jim said smiling slightly, before bowing his head slightly.

Jim had been feeling good. He bonded with other Vulcans, and had a sneaking suspicion he might have impressed Spock, again. However this time it was as Cadet/ current First Officer Kirk not student number 01254.

This feel good mood was soon abolished when he heard Spock's decision to head back to Starfleet to rejoin the remaining fleet instead of going after Pike. Being the person that he is, he never let anyone do something he disagreed with unless he mentioned that he disagreed. So now they were fighting again, Jim had a great deal of valid points but Spock was refusing to listen.

"And what of the Vulcan survivors?" Spock questioned an eyebrow raising as if taunting Jim that Spock was aware of the man's weakness for life, "Are they to join the rest of the ship in a risky mission?"

"Don't even try that one Spock!" Jim blurted out, he was not going to be manipulated and one raised eyebrow made him realize that no matter what he seemed to have him cornered. Like the chess games they had often played back on earth, Jim just had to think of a way out of it, "You know as well as I that they were being shipped to the nearest Federation base to rest before heading to earth and attempting to find a new planet. This is occurring tomorrow as I am sure you're aware, Captain."

He tried really hard to keep the anger out of his voice, really now was not the time for Spock to be stubborn. However Spock remained so, ordering Jim off of the bridge and when the order was not complied with. He nerve pinched him, and then all Jim saw was black.

/

"Damn sneaky Vulcan," Jim muttered as he observed where he was. Trapped in an escape pod on a very cold planet. Sighing he pushed his way out ignoring the computer generated voice telling him it was a bad idea. James T. Kirk didn't really listen to anyone, especially when the directions were coming from a computer.

When the earth trembled slightly, and Jim found himself being chased he silently cursed his inability to listen. When the other creature was eaten there was a small sliver of relief, until he realized what ate the other thing was much bigger. Not to mention faster and still very hungry.

Looking around desperately for a way out of the situation he found himself in, he was immensely grateful for the man- or alien- that had come to his rescue. It seemed like his famous Kirk luck was still holding out for the time being. Hopefully this new person- or alien- wouldn't attempt to eat him.

The first thing that he noticed was that the one responsible for saving him was a Vulcan. Which was strange, why would a Vulcan be on an ice planet. As far as any records showed except for the Vulcans involved with Starfleet all Vulcans were there when it was attacked.

"Is this planet some weird Vulcan punishment. You did something to raise their anger- that they deny- and were sent here?"

There was a small chuckle, which managed to surprise Jim. He might see why Vulcans banished the old loon, he was as emotional as a human. "It was Nero actually, Jim."

"How do you know my name?" Jim asked, he felt comfortable for a moment because his savior standing before him was a Vulcan. Now he was aware that he was a crazy Vulcan who might be reading his thoughts as he spoke. Instantly the sheilds in Jim's mind went up, he didn't need the Vulcan figuring out his escape plan- if he ever got one.

"Forgive me, I must remember that you are not quite the same Jim I knew. I am Spock. You and I have always been great friends."

"Bullshit!"

End Chapter 1

_**Alright that was the first chapter, a kind of pilot to see what the people reading this think about it. So let me know if I should continue it. Thanks :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright Chapter 2. For the most part I don't think that I will be able to keep posting within days. Work and stuff seem to always get in the way, however I'll try my best. **_

_** In this chapter Spock will seem a little OOC there are messages sent in this chapter between Jim and Spock. Keep in mind that he trusts the man he is messaging with and is emotionally compromised.**_

_** Any way with that warning I don't own any of these characters.**_

"Alright," Jim started, "First thing if you are Spock you would know that you hate this me. I mean we were kind of friends in the academy but you didn't really know it was me. But you hate me, you marooned me here for insubordination bordering on mutiny If you are Spock then you better explain what is going on here, because frankly I'm starting to think you're just a crazy frozen Vulcan." See no one needed to read Jim's mind, he spoke it. Albeit a little to much and without really thinking, and it always ended up being more of a ramble of thoughts. It was always out in the open.

"You and I are not friends in this time line?" the old crazy Vulcan asked, eyes widening a bit. Almost the same way Spock's did when he found something shocking- not that he'd admit to it. "And you are not the Captain of the U.S.S Enterprise?"

"No you are, now on to the explaining bit if you wouldn't mind."

"It would be easier if I showed you," the older Vulcan said raising his hand, hovering just in front of Jim's face. Jim nodded hesitantly, pushing his shield back so that it was only guarding his thoughts.

He saw the friendship between this Spock and the other Jim, confirming that the being before him was an alternate Spock. He saw as the Vulcan raced to save the Romulans, but was to late. He then saw the Romulan ship along with him being sucked through the black hole transporting him to a different time. He saw when Spock finally came through how they were waiting for him. They took his ship and stranded him there to watch his planet being destroyed. He felt the heartbreak he only was dimly aware of his friend going through.

The other Spock pulled back, the tears in his eyes mirroring the tears in Jim's, "You changed everything," it was more of a statement but the older Spock nodded his head anyway.

"Come there is a Starfleet out post not to far from here. We must return you to your ship."

Jim followed old Spock out of the cave, noting that there was a dark building a few leagues away. Then he met Scotty, and was aware that they would be great friends assuming they made it though what ever was coming next.

"You must take command of the Enterprise," Spock noticed the question forming in Jim's eyes, "You must prove my younger self emotionally compromised."

"How do I do that? Can't you just come with me and explain, he'll believe you. Well him."

"He cannot know of my existence," Spock said and Jim was about to interrupt but the old Vulcan pushed on, "I just watched my planet and my mother die, I can assure you that I am compromised you must make me show it. You will need to rely on one another."

"You know, coming here changing the past and our future. That's cheating." The older Vulcan smiled. This Jim was so much like his own, but so different.

"It is a trick I learned from an old friend, Live long and prosper." raising his hand in the Vulcan salute, he was pleased to see that the captain returned it.

Everything after that was almost a blur for Jim. Scotty managed to get himself almost killed, and then security had them. He came fully around when he was standing in front of his Spock- that is the younger Spock of this universe- not really his. The argument was getting heated again, and Jim sucked in a deep breath repeating that it is what he had to do.

"What is it like not to feel anger. . . or heartbreak. . . or the need to stop at nothing to avenge the death of the woman who gave birth to you," Jim advanced forward thrusting his emotions to the back and placing them behind a shield. He didn't want to but he needed to, he hoped that Spock would understand.

"Back away from me." Jim could hear the barely controlled rage, but pushed forward anyway. Ignoring the cracks that were forming in his heart as he caused his friend pain.

"You feel NOTHING! It must not even COMPUTE for you! You NEVER loved her!"

Then Spock's hands were around his neck, and in his surprise at the violence his shield came down. He was dimly aware that he was going to die, but was more aware that Spock could hear every thought and feel every emotion.

It was streaming into his mind, a constant stream. _Ni'droi'ik nar-tor t'nash t'hai'la Tushah nash-veh k'odu. I am sorry my friend I grieve with thee. Ni'droi'ik nar-tor. I'm sorry forgive me. t'nash t'hai'la. My friend._

The mix of Vulcan was surprising, and his grip loosened. The feelings from the man under him was what made him let go at his father's call. They were his true feelings, he did not mean the words he had spoken earlier. It was all there in his mind, the other version of himself and the resonating pain that he suffered with Spock.

Backing away quickly he stopped in front of the Head medical officer. Jim's friend. "Doctor, I am no longer fit for duty. I hereby relinquish my command on the grounds that I have been emotionally compromised. Please note the time and date in the ship's log."

With that he left, his father following behind. Jim grimaced and rubbed at his neck, he was counting on this being the right course of action. He was unprepared for the scowl directed at him by Bones. "Well congratulations, Jim, now we've got no captain and no goddamn first officer to replace him."

"Yes we do." Jim said sitting in the captain's chair. He was not pleased about the events, but he had to save earth. The rest of the remaining Vulcan's. Especially Spock even if he could never have his friendship.

"Pike made him First Officer," Sulu prompted when the bridge lulled into silence.

"You've got to be kidding me," Bones grumbled his hand rubbing over his face, he didn't know what was going on in Jim's mind and they sure as hell didn't have time for him to sit down with the kid and chat about it.

"Thanks for the support." Jim muttered his attention turning to Uhura who stepped forward, not bothering to conceal the contempt in her look. It accused him of being heartless, of not understanding what Spock was going through. He wanted so badly to laugh, he understood to well. He had a job though, there was no time for his emotions at the moment.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Captain." She spat the name at him, which he would admit he deserved.

"So do I," he mumbled before addressing the communications officer, "Are the surviving Vulcans still on board?"

"No they have been sent to a near by federation star base, they will remain there until they can return to Earth. Safely." Jim nodded once, and faced forward again preparing to send out a ship wide comm, informing the crew of the change of captaincy and course. They were going after Pike, and if they had to they'd kill Nero.

With the new course laid in, Jim turned his attention to more personal matters. They had a few minutes until they managed to catch up to the Romulan ship. He opened his old private comm that he used in school, it was how he communicated with Spock both outside and inside of the courses.

He didn't really expect there to be something there, he was illogically hoping that the Vulcan had come to him for some kind of comfort. Which was why he was surprised he had received such a message.

_Cadet:_

_ I am unsure if you are alive or not. I do not really know your name and cannot be assured what ship you may have been assigned to. There is a good chance you were one of the many to die in the attack on Vulcan. However if you were not assigned to a ship on this mission and are back on Earth, or even on the Enterprise, I wish to confide in you what I have gone through. My Vulcan shields are down, and my human emotions have risen to the surface. I am unsure how to regain my composer. _

_ Earlier this date I became part of an endangered species, and have lost my mother. My control was then broken by the Cadet I mentioned to you who cheated my test. I am afraid I almost killed him, which I know would be a mistake since he did not mean any of what he said to make me lose control. I do not understand why he did what he did, I do not understand a lot about him. He is now in control, if you are on the Enterprise you already know what has happened and what our next course of action is. _

_ Illogically I am seeking comfort, this is an extraordinary example of how much control I have lost. I must mediate for now so that I may be of service later. If you are alive and well, I would like some guidance on these new alien emotions. My mother is not here and I have no one else to rely on._

_Spock._

Jim sighed, he wished he could tell Spock who he really was talking to. However now was not the time. Spock would find no comfort in the man who made him lose all control, so Jim used this to tell Spock what he felt. He mentioned that he should give his new Captain a little time, that maybe the reason for the harsh words were to save more people. To give the man a chance beyond the cheated test, and cruel words. It was cheating he knew, but he needed Spock the old man said so.

They were disguising battle strategies when Spock entered the bridge again, volunteering for the- most likely- suicidal mission. Jim refused at first, but could not deny the Vulcans logic-really who could?

"I'm going with you then," Jim said striding confidently up to the Vulcan, the hand prints on his neck slightly visible. They seemed to almost throb in the Vulcan's presence as if warning him what the Vulcan was capable of, but it didn't matter to Jim.

"I would site regulations but I know that you would ignore them," Spock said raising an eyebrow, and Jim grinned.

"See we are getting to know each other," with a friendly clap on the shoulder Jim walked by his heart increasing as he thought about the mission.

". . . . If the ship makes any sense at'll," Scotty said, not that Jim was really paying any attention to the guy anyway. His thoughts were on what they would have to do once they got in the ship.

Now that his thoughts were in the present he watched as Uhura stepped forward to talk to Spock. He remembered hitting on her in a bar, and then competing with her in Spocks class. She didn't know it was him, which was the point of all the trouble he had gone through. She didn't know that they had a great many conversations about their very attractive teacher, she had been interested but now insisted that they were merely good friends.

He watched her kiss him- friends my ass- Jim thought bitterly as he averted his gaze. He had laughed that they never had a chance, they would never meet face to face. Now that they had he was aware nothing was going to happen because Spock hated the very sight of him. He wanted to ignore them but couldn't.

"He's alright Spock," Uhura whispered in Vulcan, Spock shot a glance his way and was about to mention not to speak in Vulcan if she was intending to keep the conversation away from Jim, however Uhura shook her head, "He's alright. Then when this is all over you can speak with him about your mother and what has happened. He'll probably find Jim and put him in his place."

"I understand he meant a lot to you as well" Spock said lowly shifting away from Jim slightly as if Jim wouldn't be able to hear him speak. "Thank you Nyota," he said out loud in standard.

"I'll be monitoring your frequencies," she replied stepping away from the transporting pad.

Spock gave a single nod to Scotty indicating that he was now ready, the motion was then followed by Jim's own nod.

"Nyota, huh?" Jim said shooting a small glance.

"I have no comment on the matter," the stoic Vulcan intoned and Jim grinned, he could never not like this guy.

Where they ended up was not where Scotty said they would. Instead of being beamed to a place where they could sneak quietly around, they were beamed into where the most activity happened to be. Just as their bodies materialized they were fighting.

They moved in sync, surprisingly enough- to Spock that is. Jim always had a feeling that they would work amazingly together, not that there had really been any chance for that before the incidents of today. They just got together so well when they had started talking, that Jim was sure if they ended up serving on the same ship it would be like correct atoms bonding together.

They made their way through the vessel, making it to the older Spock's ship without much incident. it was small in size but it was quite an amazing sight. The technology that was there was incredible, it shined even in the dimmest parts. Jim glanced nervously as the voice operated controls recognized Spock and welcomed him back aboard the ship.

"So can you drive it?" Jim asked in an attempt to distract the Vulcan from the questions that were startlingly clear in the Vulcan's eyes. He never ceased to amaze him how much he could see in those dark brown eyes.

"Something tells me that I already have," Spock said raising an eyebrow in a way that Jim had interpreted that he was not getting out of an explanation. This made Jim smile slightly, it wasn't what he was seeing in Spock's eyes. It was highly unlikely that anyone else would notice the small changes in the Vulcan, no one knew him quite like Jim did.

Jim gave a shake of his head, to clear the thoughts running through his mind and as a way to deter his friend from asking any more questions that would waste to much time. Which was when he realized that Spock was quoting the probabilities that this plan would not work, "It'll work." He resisted the urge to place a comforting hand on Spock's shoulder.

"If I do not make it please inform Lieutenant Uhura-"

"It'll work Spock," this time he did not stop himself, he did however quickly pull the offending limb it back. "You can tell her yourself."

It was irrational to feel a little jealous, but the feeling welled up inside him before he could stop it. Spock didn't know him, not the way he actually knew him so it would be logical to think of the last person he had seen that he cared about.

Jim took off then, leaving Spock to figure out how the ship worked. It didn't take a lot of time and Jim heard the ship take off before he was accosted with more Romulans. Just his luck, now that it was only him he would be expected to do all the fighting. What a fight it was turning out to be, he was going to sport quite the collection of bruises the next day.

The Romulan in front of him had him by the throat, squeezing the tender bruises left by Spock. What was it with people and strangling him today, he certainly hoped it wasn't a pattern that continued in the future. The man in front of him was babbling about something or other, which Jim wasn't listening to. He was far to focused on grabbing the weapon that sat at his attackers hip, with a few gentle tugs he had it in his hands.

"What did you say?" The Romulan asked his grip on Jim's throat easing enough for Jim to breath and speak.

"I have your gun," he repeated pulling the trigger on the phaser, he didn't bother to check if he was alive or dead. All that mattered was that he found Pike and got off the Ship before it was destroyed.

The phaser helped to get farther with ease, and he lamented that his own had been lost in one of the many scuffles he had managed to get himself into. Finally he found Pike, who was thankfully still alive. Luckily for Nero. Again there was a bit of fighting before Jim managed to get to Pike and as he started undoing Pike's bindings the previous captain shot and -probably- killed a Romulan that was going for a shot to Jim's head.

"Alright Scotty, get us out of here." He heard the alarm sounded about a collision course. If Spock didn't get out soon he was going to die, and that was a no-win scenario. It couldn't happen. Relief flooded him as he felt the familiar pull of the transporter, and then all three of them were back on the transporter pad. They looked a little worse for wear, but never the less- intact.

"Cargo bay, huh? Not a soul in sight, huh?"

Scotty was celebrating his own private victory while Jim and Spock rushed to the bridge to deal with Nero once and for all. Jim offered him a chance to live, offered him mercy like any good captain would do. It was a decision smothered in logic and he thought that it was something that Spock would consider.

"Captain, what are you doing?" Spock questioned turning his back to the Romulans

"Showing them compassion may be the only way to earn peace with Romulus. It's logic, Spock. I thought you'd like that." he had often wondered why he bothered to think before he spoke, it was altogether a redundant function.

"No, not really. Not this time." Jim suppressed a chuckle as their attention was drawn back to the screen and the Romulan refusing their help. There was a glimmer of what they had in private, what they had in another universe, in the conversation that had taken place.

End Chapter 2

_**Alright there is chapter two, thanks so much for the people who reviewed for the first one. Any feed back is welcome, especially if it's constructive. There are a few things that obviously don't match up, but I took some creative liberty. Anyway let me know what you think. Thanks again.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is the third Chapter! Which is really fast for me, none the less I am excited to get this out. Let me know what you think on it. I will try to keep up a constant pace, but it might be harder if I lose my lead.**_

_** I don't own any of the characters or original plot, but I am eternally grateful to mess around with everything really. **__**  
**_

Everything was taken care of now there was nothing to do but go home and continue pretty much where they left off, which was arguing. Jim let out a sigh that sounded more like a groan as he dropped into the bed he claimed as his.

He was recounting the events taking place, telling himself that he did a good job. Pike had been rescued, and was recovering under the care of Bones. Earth, and Starfleet, had been saved. Now the flagship of the federation was limping back to Earth. Even when the trip was slow going, there was still so much for him to do as the acting Captain. Spock refused to take the position back, and altogether had avoided him.

Sitting up he glanced over at the terminal across the room. He hasn't had a chance to check his messages, and he was hoping that Spock had responded. Maybe even willing to tell him why he had been avoiding the acting Captain, even though it was almost impossible.

Just as he was about to turn on the terminal there was a knock at the door. Jim glanced between the door and the terminal and sighed quietly. He turned away as he called his assent and stared at the chess game he had just started.

"Captain Kirk," Jim glanced up in surprise to see Spock there, looking the same as ever.

"Mr. Spock, what can I do for you?"

"It would seem that Starfleet intends to give you rewards for your performance in the past few days. They have asked my opinion on the matter since my charges against you are the only thing standing in the way. I have taken a few days to separate myself from the situation and watch your performance now that all the action has subsided. I had originally thought that you wanted me to take command of the ship again so that I may deal with the 'boring stuff' as humans are fond of saying."

Jim opened his mouth to defend himself, but a look from Spock silenced him.

"I have had ample enough time to see that you can handle the more tedious aspects of commanding a ship, and have made my way to the logical conclusion that offering me the position back was a peace offering since you took away my command originally. I have sent my report off to Starfleet with the recommendation that you be given an award on original thinking in the matter of the Kobayashi Maru test. We land in approximately 5.2 hours."

With that Spock turned and left, leaving Jim slightly dumbfounded. Which was saying something since he was a genius. There had been a great many things that he had been expecting when the Vulcan had stepped through the door, including being strangled again. Nothing he had imagined came close to what had just happened.

Shaking his head he walked to his bathroom, which joined his room with another- thankfully- empty one. He wanted to shower before dealing with the return to Earth, he wouldn't admit it out loud but he would miss his current position as Captain. Even all of the paper work that he had to do, he had no idea how he was going to be a regular Cadet now.

As they docked into the Starbase above Earth the crew noticed there were members of the media already waiting for them. Jim nodded once or twice in the camera's direction, not wanting to ignore people but not wanting to smile and pretend he was the conquering hero returning home. He was just a tired cadet who had seen a lot happen in his first mission to space. Beside him Spock strode confidently along, ignoring the press solely focused on the shuttle that would transport them down to Earth.

They were debriefed when they landed and given a few days to rest before more ceremonies began. Jim felt reasonably prepared for the next few days where he was sure he was going to have to do a lot of public speaking. In the mean time he went and talked with the Vulcan survivors, he was surprised that the older version of Spock had made it to Earth, they talked briefly before Jim was carted away.

Jim glanced back and noticed that Spock had noticed the older Vulcan and was approaching him. Jim shuddered mentally and prepared for the world to implode, that meeting would not go over very well.

He was once again standing before every member of Starfleet, or whatever was left of it on Earth. He was nervous, he knew what he was expecting. He had already been called up for his original thinking. Now he assumed this was for saving the Earth, and everything.

He was not expecting to graduate and be given command of the Enterprise, again. That was the last thing he was expecting. He tried desperately to keep his mouth shut as he walked towards Christopher Pike, releasing him from duty. He turned and smiled at the crew he was taking with him into space.

They had a month on Earth before they could start their mission. They were told to use this time to rest up and get everything in order. Jim really had only one thing to get in order and so on his very first night that he was able to sleep in his dorm room he switched on the computer terminal.

_Cadet;_

_ I found that you were correct in your assessment to 'give him a chance', to use from your last message. His actions were the correct ones. I am sure you are aware how he has managed to save the Earth and Starfleet. I had a chance to work closely with him, we boarded the Romulan vessel and I have found that we worked seamlessly together. It was surprising but at the time I had no time to dwell on it. There was a moment when we boarded another vessel which was also from the future, he has been keeping some information from me._

_ I thought that he was a capable Captain at this point, he knew what needed to be done and did it in anyway he could. However he did ignore regulations. He then attempted to give me back the command of the Enterprise, it would seem he is only interested in the 'exciting' parts of commanding a ship._

Jim chuckled under his breath, it seemed like Spock liked to bounce his ideas off of somebody.

_Cadet;_

_ I have taken a few days to observe the object of our recent messages. I refused his offer previously as to see how he would handle the responsibility of being Captain. He has done remarkably well, and I have to admit I did not help him through it at all. I have therefore established another theory. The current Captain must feel some regret as to taking the command from myself and wanted to set it right by handing it back over to me. It would be a peace offering on his part. _

_ I have also received information that they wish to award Kirk in his actions during this mission. They have contacted me in hopes that I have a solution to the charges I have placed. I confirmed that I would not press the academic charges, and suggested that they award him for creative thinking in the simulation. I now must inform him of what is going to proceed when we have returned._

Jim decided to reply now that he had more time, he stared at the blank screen hands hovering ready to type if inspiration struck.

_Mr. Spock;_

_ I have heard that he now is going to command the Enterprise. What are your thoughts on this? Will you be returning to serve on the ship? Or returning to new Vulcan? There are also rumors that you have engaged in a romantic relationship with Nyota, are those true?_

It wasn't what he intended to say, but it had been bugging him since he saw them kiss on the transport pad. Before there was a lot that he had to do, he didn't have time to ask. Not to mention a grand total of four people had seen the incident and wouldn't gossip about it and there was no way of him knowing at this point. Now there had been several days and logically something might have been some gossip between the Cadets.

There wasn't a lot for him to do in a month being on Earth, he managed to surprise Scotty by helping with some of the repairs. He double checked the Medbay equipment to make sure that it was all functional, and even if the gruff doctor didn't say so Jim was sure he appreciated the help. There was one thing that he was avoiding doing, and that was talking to Spock. He wanted the Vulcan as his First Officer, but didn't know how he would react with James T. Kirk asking.

He was a Captain now, and even before that he never backed down from a challenging problem. With that confidence he sauntered up the stairs to the Vulcan's residence, and knocked on the door. When the Vulcan opened the door, his surprise wasn't showing on his face. In the eyes however Jim saw surprise and confusion.

"Mr. Spock," Jim started and glanced briefly at the living space beyond noting that the computer terminal was on, and Jim briefly hoped he would be receiving a message soon, "I was wondering if you would like to be my First Officer? The position is not of yet filled, and I couldn't think of a better candidate to keep me in line." With that he flashed his charming grin and waited patiently.

Spock took a very long time to consider this, Jim could see the wheels turning in his head calculating all of the possibilities. Noting the pros and cons of working under Jim, which Jim had a small fear that the list was not going to be in his favor.

"May I have a chance to think it over?"

"Of course ."

He didn't want to leave with out some additional offer, like he was trying to make friends and move past what had happened. It was like the two different sides of him came crashing together at the worst moment, the normal confidant bordering on cocky appearance with his actually genuinely caring personality.

He really needed someone to talk to, someone who knew about everything and wouldn't judge him. There were moments like this he wished he had a father to turn to, or at least a mother who cared a bit more. He really had nothing like that, there was Bones who nagged at him like a mother. Then there was Pike who challenged him in the way his father should have.

Pike knew, and had been there often when Jim just needed to rant. It didn't matter about what. Nothing was off limits. He could talk about his mother, his father, Starfleet. More often then not he talked about his classes, and he told Pike all that he had done and how much more he had learned in any given subject. He talked to Pike because he knew, because he understood.

Yes he would go talk to Pike, no matter what Pike helped.

_** Thanks again to everyone who reviewed I'm looking forward to some more feed back. I will try to post again in a day or two. This chapter was much shorter then I would have liked it, but I'll try to make the next one longer.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_** Here we are again, yay! Chapter four! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read this story. I hope you all continue to enjoy the story.**_

_** Once again I do not own any of these characters.**_

Jim was a little surprised when the door opened by Pike, who was slowly starting to walk again. He still relied heavily on a walker and his wheel chair was never to far from him if it was needed, but there had been a great deal of progress. Jim smiled openly at the retired Starfleet Captain.

"You were not who I was expecting Jim," Pike said shuffling to the side allowing the younger man to walk into the house.

"Expecting a hot date, huh?" Jim asked turning and grinning at his father like figure. He was well aware that the man was married, and his wife was a wonderful woman. However it was none of his business who he really had been expecting.

"He wishes," came the short reply from the woman in question.

"You're here aren't you? That must count" Jim smiled charmingly at the older woman, and in reply she laughed and placed her arm around him.

"Smooth as ever Jimmy."

"If I didn't know you better I would be concerned," Pike said as he shuffled by, giving Jim a one sided smirk and a wink to his wife. The two followed Pike into the living area, both set of eyes followed his progress. They had been worried about him, no matter how much they denied it. "What brings you to my house anyway?"

Jim smiled momentarily when the man attempted to sound gruff and angry, "I was hoping we could just chat." He was trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Spock?" Pike questioned and Jim glanced up to his father like figure wondering how he knew, but the man was staring behind him. Slowly Jim turned in his seat, and there was Spock standing behind him- not that he was surprised. Obviously Pike had been expecting the Vulcan.

"Hi there, again" Jim said and wanted to smack himself in the head. Really? What happened to him being smooth? "Well I should let you two talk, I'll come again before we set off."

/

Jim was staring out at the ship he would call home for the next five years, a million thoughts were running through his head. Where would they go first? What would they do first? How will his crew stand up against the more experienced Starships? More then anything he was wondering whom he would appoint as his first officer.

"You have to pick someone, you know," Bones' gruff southern drawl pulled him out of his thoughts, and Jim gave one of his infamous cocky grins.

"How 'bout you Bones?" he already knew the answer but almost nothing gave him as much amusement as riling up the older gentleman.

"I got my hands full with being your Chief Medical Officer," crossing his arms against his chest in a way that Jim would describe as pouting, but that the other would deny. The doctor was quite for a few minutes, "I know you wanted him to take the position, but you need to appoint someone and soon."

Jim settled back into his seat, taking a few minutes to stomp down the disappointment welling at Mccoy's words. He really did need to think of someone else besides Spock. Someone else who could handle everything Jim hurdled at them, "How about Sulu?"

All conversation was suspended as the shuttle docked and they exited into the space station. The Enterprise loomed above them, and for a moment Jim was able to forget everything. Including an infuriating Vulcan. Finally he had somewhere he belonged, sure he'd have to pretend to be the bumbling idiot they came to respect- begrudgingly. That was only for a little while, and it's not like it was his first time acting the part. All that mattered was that he knew he belonged among the stars.

The grin that split his face was genuine as he sauntered towards the ship, for the first time he was truly the confident Captain he knew he could be. There were rows of people waiting to see the youngest crew ever leave on the first five year mission. There was a lot of history being made here today, and almost nothing could bring Jim's excitement down.

That was until he settled into his new Captain's chair and glanced around the deck. Uhura nodded at him once with a small smile, they came to some sort of understanding in the past month. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was there and it seemed to be starting a new relationship between them.

Sulu and Chekov sat ready at the helm waiting for his command, their anxious faces betraying the whirlwind of emotions in his own eyes. McCoy was standing to his left, looking confident on a starship for really the first time ever. Scotty had already given his confirmation that everything was fine down below. The only thing that seemed to be missing was his First Officer standing to his right.

Jim resisted the urge to sigh, Captains did not sigh when their ship was about to be launched on the first long term mission ever. His gaze locked onto the back of Sulu's head, he was the next best candidate.

Just as he was about to open his mouth and appoint Sulu as his right hand man when the doors to the bridge opened, and Spock stood stoically on the other side. Jim's eyes immediately fell on him as his mouth opened.

"Permission to come aboard, Captain?"

"Permission granted." Jim replied biting back the grin that was threatening to split his face as he came to stand face to face with the Vulcan.

"As you have yet to select a first officer, respectfully, I would like to submit my candidacy. Should you desire, I can provide character references." Spock intoned raising an eyebrow, Jim noticed the one side of his mouth lifting on one side. This time he really did grin.

"It would be my honor, Commander."

Jim returned to the Captain's chair, once again glancing around the bridge. When his eyes rested on Spock a feeling he decided to ignore for the moment rose within him, he grinned again before looking towards Sulu.

"Punch it."

They had their first few missions, mostly just transporting materials and people to New Vulcan. It would take up a few of their first few months and then they were on to bigger missions. The course was laid in, and Jim couldn't help the feeling of peace that settled within him as the Enterprise slipped into warp.

The further and further they were pulled from Earth the better Jim felt, he hadn't been in space for that long but he had missed it. Everything seemed to bring him right back to this place, nothing would ever keep him away from it.

They were orbiting just above new Vulcan and Jim had a momentary fear that Spock would see the progression and decide he really didn't want to be on the Enterprise serving under Jim. He shoved that down, if Spock really didn't want to be there he didn't have to be there.

He was free from meetings, and everything else he needed to do. He was off shift with nothing to do. At all. After stretching out by his desk he flicked on the computer terminal, he hadn't received a message from Spock since the Vulcan denied a romantic relationship with Uhura.

He almost let out a sigh of relief when he saw a message blinking at him. He knew that Spock had been busy, with barely enough time to tell a new Captain that he was going to accept his offer, but he was glad he made time to shoot a message.

_Cadet:_

_Recently I have been occupied, I have made a difficult choice regarding my future. You asked me in your last communication whether or not I would remain with Starfleet or join the others on New Vulcan. At the time I did not have an answer, and it wasn't until I had a discussion with an alternate self that I really had another choice. He offered to go to New Vulcan in my stead if I wished to remain in Starfleet. I wished to remain with Starfleet, however my original post was to be First Officer and Science Officer aboard the Starship Enterprise. As you mentioned James Kirk is now the Captain and I was uncertain if he even intended me to be on board the ship. _

_He asked me a few days before the ship was to deploy if I would take the position of First Officer. I did not have an answer at that time, and I was unsure if I was his first choice you Admiral Pike mentioned it to him. I mentioned it to him while we were stationed on the space dock waiting for the ship to deploy. Captain Kirk was the one who wanted me as First Officer, no one else. I have since then accepted the position._

_We have now entered the orbit of New Vulcan, I believe Starfleet is 'going easy' on us as the new Captain would say. _

_Spock._

Jim smiled a little bit before typing in his answer. He congratulated Spock, but made no mention of what he was doing. That would give everything away, and that couldn't happen now that he was the Captain. He hoped that Spock wouldn't notice the lack of personal information.

The mission altogether took three months,by time they were finished the surviving Vulcans were steady on their feet. Jim knew, no matter how much Spock tried to hide or deny it, that he was glad to be part of the stabilization of New Vulcan and remain with Starfleet.

During that time the messages between him and Spock were consistent. However there was no relationship between them as Captain and First Officer were distant, it was barely verging on professional. He had no idea how to approach the Vulcan, but they couldn't go on like that. They weren't functioning.

Then at the start of a knew mission he just couldn't take it any more, and he knew there was only one person who could help him with stubborn Vulcans. It was only because she was just as stubborn. He was finally desperate enough to consult Uhura, it grated slightly on his nerves. He hadn't needed her advice since he first started Spock's class.

Back then he had been frustrated because he was working hard and doing his best, but no matter what the Vulcan Professor had it out for him. Illogical he realized even then, but that didn't stop him from contacting Uhura and explaining the situation to her. She mentioned that she didn't like the secrecy much but suggested that he just continue what he was doing, if was good enough for Starfleet to make an exception Spock would have to concede.

Jim tried this approach first, he went on like he knew what he was doing. He was a good Captain, probably capable of being great. The approach hadn't worked this time, they needed to find a way to get along. Spock second guessing him all the time was not a good way to build a confidant command team. One well placed, off-hand, comment could ruin the trust the crew had in him. If a Vulcan says you've lost your mind and don't know what you're talking about, people believed them.

So Jim sauntered into one of the many Rec rooms and searched out Uhura, she was reading something on her PADD. To everyone she didn't want to be disturbed, but Jim always ignored these little signs. So he strolled up and sat next to her, making enough noise and commotion that she was forced to turn an irritated gaze his way.

"Captain, I-"

"You're Busy. I know, and it's Jim. No one builds trust or morale when referring to everyone by rank. Actually that's what I'm here about, I need to communicate something and you're the best in the field."

"This better not turn into one of your cheesy pick up lines," Uhura gave him a pointed look to say that she was serious but the slight smile tugging at the edges of her lips gave her away.

Jim grinned back at her, "Of course not, it is a legitimate query," this time Uhura did laugh and Jim grinned again, "May I continue?" A nod, "As you know a Captain and his First Officer need to have some kind of working relationship, they need to rely on each other, Correct?"

Uhura nodded as full understanding hit her, "You and Spock are still trying to find it, but that is never going to happen if you to don't talk and build a relationship."

"This is why you're the best in the Fleet," Jim said again grinning from ear to ear. He would never mention how glad he was that she was on board, he didn't need her to think he was trying to seduce her-again.

"Sure it is," Uhura deadpanned rolling her eyes once in his direction, "What would you like me to do?"

"Just some advice on how to get some sort relationship going on," he tried to state it casually, like it wasn't a big deal. He wasn't sure of her definition of difficult but it seemed to be Spock's middle name.

"There is really nothing you can do except continue as you have. You'll be a great Captain, Jim. Even I can admit that, and you and I didn't have the best beginnings. And, for the record, I don't hate you. Hell I understand the reasons behind you emotionally compromising Spock!"

Jim flinched at the mention of that, "You do, but does Spock?"

"He's the one that explained it to me," with a gentle squeeze to his shoulder the young communications officer left.

That was not as helpful as he thought it would be, the only thing it told him was that the reason Spock was avoiding him had really nothing to do with their first interactions as Starfleet officers. That still left him with a handful of questions that he had no answers to.

As much as Jim would have liked to be locked in his head all day going over the situation with his First Officer, he had a mission to complete. Not to mention regulations to break, so he got ready to head down to the surface of the Planet they were orbiting above.

Manus was the name of the planet, and they had been sent there to see if there were any life forms. If not, their mission was to see why and determine if it would ever be able to. It was another simple mission, and there should be no trouble considering there had been no detectable life forms on the planet.

Jogging up to the transporter pad Jim grinned at his CMO, who insisted that he come along just in case Jim managed to get himself injured. Then he turned his grin towards the stoic Vulcan, who in returned pretended to not notice him, or the fact that they were breaking regulations. There really was no point in bringing it up to Jim, nothing would change his mind.

Once they were down on the planet the Spock lead the three other science officers around gathering as much information on the vegetation as possible before their time frame came to a close. The security officers looked around cautiously, taking small notes on subtle changes that were occurring around them

So far there had been nothing threatening and so Jim wandered closer to where the science officers were. He couldn't control his curiosity, he had a mind that yearned to learn more and explore everything himself. So he observed from farther away taking quick mental notes of the readings. His quite perceptiveness was what alerted him to what looked like a vine snaking it's way towards Spock's leg.

Slowly Jim picked up a large stick and came to stand beside the Vulcan who glanced at him curiously. Without saying anything Jim's eyes darted to the ground then meaningfully back up to the Vulcan's eyes. This action was to subtle so Jim inclined his head and watched as the Vulcan's gaze traveled towards the ground. By this time the vine was curling around the stick instead of Spock's leg.

Spock glanced back up at him and before he had time to say anything there was a blood curdling scream from beside them as Ensign Rodis was pulled up into the air. Without thinking twice Jim pulled on the stick he was holding, causing the plant to attempt to attack it. This hoisted Jim into the air, along with the stick.

Jim was focused only one thing, saving the science officer that was swinging wildly in the air by her foot. He reached for his phaser, hanging tightly on with his one hand. He took careful aim and shot the appendage, there was a strange wild scream as the plant dropped the Ensign, and Jim dropped his weapon. The only thing he could do now was hold on and wait for his crew to figure out a way to get him down.

The high pitched wailing subsided, but the plant's extensions were still flailing about swinging him side to side. His hands were slipping slowly and the plant showed no signs of slowing it's erratic movements, it seemed to be trying to kill whatever it had in it's grasp by trauma or shock.

"We are attempting to find the plant the vine belongs to, please attempt to keep your hold on the branch." Spock said glancing up calmly asserting the Captain's status, the man flying above him rolled his eyes.

"I'm trying my best!" Jim shouted ignoring the urge to glance down, he was already feeling dizzy and nauseous. Just as he said this the moisture in his hand caused one to slip down again-marginally. Just before his grip was completely lost the plant like alien shrieked again tossing him and the branch into the air, "Ah shit," he muttered just before his head smashed into the branch causing him to lose consciousness.

"Damn it Jim!" McCoy shouted heading towards the prone figure hurtling towards the ground. He had been among the few who tried to find the source of the vines, and was too far way to be any use to his best friend. He watched helplessly as Jim neared the planets surface, he wasn't expecting anything to help the Captain now. Especially Spock sacrificing his own comfort.

"Doctor request an immediate beam up," was the monotone order from the seemingly non-pulsed Vulcan.

_** Thanks again for reading, please feel free to leave a review! I'm interested to hear your opinions! I'm attempting to build the story slowly and take my time, but I'm not sure if I'm going to slow or to fast. Let me know.**_

_** BYE**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alright here's the next chapter, thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read. A special thanks to Lawlady562, I don't always catch my typos or grammatical mistakes. Thanks for pointing it out I'll try and be a little more careful.**_

_** Anyway I still don't own the characters! Just so we're all aware!**_

All it had taken for Spock to come around and tolerate the Captain was apparently watching Jim risk his life yet again for the life of his crew. Or it might have had to do with McCoy forcing Spock to keep Jim awake for another twenty-four hours to make sure that there was no memory loss or permanent damage caused by the trauma.

Now that Jim had a moment to think clearly about the whole situation it was probably the second option. Jim had needed to keep his mind occupied for a few hours, and Spock was forced to insure his health. McCoy had other things to occupy his time with, besides looking after Jim.

It was an hour after the forced bonding that Jim found his mind drifting away, attempting to rest as a way of recovery. Traitorous mind had no idea what it was going to do to itself, after the third time of Jim shaking himself awake the silent Vulcan spoke up.

"That is the third time you have almost lost consciousness, Captain. Is there anything that will occupy your mind long enough as to not endanger your limited mental capabilities?"

Spock sure did have a talent for insulting people. This thought had filtered across his mind on several occasions when Jim was able to determine the true intent behind the Vulcan's words. "There is one human game."

"I must admit I do not know many of these games you play, however since the Doctor needs me to ensure you do not fall asleep I will endeavor to learn this game."

Jim smiled slightly in spite of himself, he knew very well Spock knew how to play the game he was about to pull out. Jim nodded more to himself then anything as he moved to retrieve his father's Chess set. When he was younger he had stumbled on it when he was hiding from his step-father. On the very bottom of the old Chess board his father's name was carved into it, after finding it he taught himself to play. He had been lucky that Frank never found his treasure.

He rubbed his hand over the board and wooden box that held the pieces. He hadn't played with a real board in a very long time, and was glad he was able to share it with Spock. Even if the situation wasn't ideal. Placing it down on the table that separated the two commanding officers, Jim noted the look of surprise flutter across Spock's face.

"I was not aware that you knew how to play chess," the one eyebrow seemed to be slowly inching it's way higher into his hair.

"It's one of my favorite games, deducing from your observation you understand how to play this game as well." It was a statement really, but Spock nodded his head in agreement anyway, "Shall we?"

Once again Spock nodded and prepared himself for what he thought would be an easy win, he was pleasantly surprised- although he would not admit it- that the Captain was providing to be a difficult opponent. The hours seemed to fly by, their first game slowly focused on figuring each other out on the board. The second game in Jim started the small talk, asking simple questions and receiving automatic answers from calculating Vulcan across from him.

Finally about five hours after McCoy had sent the Captain and First Officer off he made his way to Jim's door. He had confirmation that Jim would have no further medical issues if he were to rest, although he figured that Spock had left minutes after they had made it to the room and Jim had probably already fallen asleep.

What he wasn't expecting to walk in on was Spock and Jim to be ingrossed in a game of Chess, using the board that Jim denied he had. He stood there awkwardly for a moment before clearing his throat, effectively drawing both parties from the game, "I came to inform you that it is safe for the Captain to rest now."

With a quick nod from the command team McCoy left, he didn't think that Spock would have known how to play any human games. As far as he knew Vulcans didn't often waste time on Earth games, even games that utilized logic. McCoy decided not to broach the subject, he didn't want to pry into Spock's private life.

"Captain," Spock said once the doctor had left.

"Would it be to much to ask you to call me Jim?" Jim shook his head with a smile when the only answer he received was a raised eyebrow, "Continue Mr. Spock."

"I believe that you should rest now. I have often heard that rest is optimal for injured humans," Spock stood glancing over the game briefly, this game was far from over however Spock seemed to have the upper hand.

"You have heard correctly," Jim agreed as he too glanced at the unfinished game, "Would you like to play again some time?"

"That would be amiable," Jim grinned one last time at his stoic counterpart before he walked out of the door.

He glanced down at the board and with a sigh headed over to his bed, it was a start. They weren't going to be the best of friends right away, but it was better then nothing.

Months passed, and missions were completed. However more often then not the simplest of missions ended with Jim or Spock in the medbay, they were getting along much better. Jim was happy to note that the Chess games between them became a regular thing, almost as regular as Jim attempting to save Spock or Spock attempting to save Jim. Finally they had a relationship that worked with their positions as Captain and First Officer.

As the games became a regular thing Jim found that he was trusted with more and more information about Spock, including his secret correspondence with a mysterious ensign. There was a small twinge of guilt about the circumstances of that relationship, if Spock ever found out everything they had gained would be lost. Now he guarded the secret more then before, he couldn't lose any relationship he had gained with the Vulcan.

Jim noted that the more time he spent with Spock the less messages were sent between them, he had become even more distant in their communication. He thought that Spock hadn't noticed the distance, but this night his hopes were shattered.

"I have told you of my friend before," Spock started suddenly making his first move of the night, it seemed he had been thinking of a lot more then his move in silence that fell between them at the start of the game.

"Yes you have," Jim made his own move, studying the board and trying not to look at the Vulcan. He was never good at keeping secrets, they always found a way of coming out in the long run.

"I am not sure what to think of our current communication. His messages are much shorter, just enough to acknowledge what I had said. For a while he has not told me of his current situation, I do not know how to broach the subject with him."

"I'm not really good at that kind of thing," he wasn't lying he was horrible at communicating his feelings, especially out loud. If he hadn't been slowly falling for the guy in front of him since they first met at the academy he would believe he didn't have any to communicate, "Perhaps put it forward to him plainly."

Before Spock had a chance to answer there was a knock on the door, if Spock showed any emotion on his face Jim was sure he'd be scowling at the door in annoyance. Almost everyone knew not to interrupt them while they were off duty, their games took far longer then normal and they hated to be interrupted.

"Enter," Jim called out and turned his attention away from the game. He was hoping that Spock followed his advice and upon another short message decided to stop the correspondence altogether. That would be easy.

Uhura walked through the door a moment later and smiled at the two of them, she had been ecstatic when Jim told her they were becoming fast friends. She had grown very fond of Jim over the past few months, almost a year. Not to mention Spock needed more friends, even though he wouldn't admit that.

"I have those translations you asked for, from Thoiastea. They were very forthcoming with their language and answered any questions I had." She wasn't sure why but the Captain kept a copy of every language that they had discovered, along with every engine improvement and Scientific discovery they had made. He knew exactly where the Civilization of Thoiastea stood technologically and medically. He knew the type of plants kept on the planet as well as their uses.

He would spend days pouring over the information they gathered at a planet, going over each detail. She found it a bit odd, most Captain's asked for a copy of information but never really spent hours or days reading every little detail. She eventually just put it down for Jim wanting to be the best Captain, she figured eventually he would get board and then stop. He didn't and soon everyone got used to his ways.

"Thank you Uhura I look forward to reading through it. Any questions I'll come straight to you," Jim smiled and Uhura nodded her head before leaving, "Do we have any new orders from Starfleet?" Jim questioned, he was a master of avoidance.

"We have just received orders to make our way to Craowei, a recently discovered planet. We're to make First Contact with the natives of the planet," Spock read from his PADD for a moment before handing it to the Captain, "We set course for the planet tomorrow. A copy of the language and customs has been forwarded to Uhura and myself I will send you a copy as well."

"Excellent, you're move," Jim said leaning back against his chair. Spock always knew when Jim was trying to avoid a topic and for the most part left the subject alone, and tonight Jim was grateful the Vulcan wasn't in a stubborn mood.

It wasn't long after Spock left that he received a message from Spock inquiring to the distance in the communication that he had received. He froze up when he looked at the screen, he had suggested this course of action but he was unprepared for his reply. So he left it, until he was came up with something.

/

"He hasn't answered you? Even though he read it?" Uhura asked, she was a little surprised that Spock had even come to her about the situation. Jim seemed to be the one he went to for advice now, they seemed much closer then before.

"Correct. I am unable to determine the meanings behind his actions," Spock didn't admit to this being the only thing he was conflicted over. He seemed to have developed a sort of attraction to his Captain, which conflicted with what he felt for his mysterious friend.

He did not admit to his feelings, but that did not mean he had none. After their fight on the bridge Spock had been confused about what he was reading from the human that was supposed to hate him. There was no hate, or malice. The human truely grieved with him.

When Jim had asked him to be his First Officer he had just assumed that it had nothing to do with what Jim wanted. When he had finally agreed he had no idea how to start a friendship between the two, he was not good at such social conventions. When Jim suggested that they play chess he was more then willing to. This way they could finally get along and understand each other.

What he had not been expecting was for him to develop deeper reaching feelings. They were inseparable, even when regulations forbade them to be on away missions together they were together. He didn't realize something was different until he noticed he wasn't as concerned about the dwindling communication, he even illogically wanted Jim to be the Cadet.

"Perhaps he is simply busy. Does it truly bother you that much?"

"The concerning thing, Nyota, is that it does not bother me as much as it may have at one point."

She was confused as to why that was concerning, "Why does it not bother you as much?" There was a meaningful look in his eyes before he glanced away. That was all it took for her to understand, Jim had been the reason why letting go was easier for him.

That was the end of the conversation, the Captain had called them all to a briefing. They were orbiting above Craowei, they were going to go over everything as a general note mostly for McCoy who was beaming down with them to ensure their health.

Now that she was looking for it she noticed things she had never noticed before. Jim stood much nearer to Spock then was strictly called for, and while Jim was naturally a tactical person but even his hand made more contact with Spock's shoulder then what was called for. Uhura knew that Spock held a deep regard for Jim and it looked like Jim returned it, but they were both denying it.

She put her observations away for the moment, she needed to focus on the mission at hand. She was going to be needed, the language was still new and not many knew how to speak it. She was among the few who had learned the language, and she didn't have the time to teach Spock the language and she didn't want to attempt to teach Jim.

/

The mission was going wonderfully, Jim was very considerate of their culture and habits. This relieved Uhura slightly, there was so far no chance for things to go wrong. She may have thought to soon, because the inhabitants were requesting private negotiations with the Captain.

"They want private negotiations with the Captain," she said out loud in standard looking towards Spock and Jim. Spock subconsciously moving closer to the Captain, as if he could protect him from himself.

"I don't see anyway we can get out of it," Jim said his voice was filled with apprehension, and he glanced nervously at Bones. He had broken down about three months ago and confessed what had happened back in their academy days, Bones drank quite a bit that night.

"Captain I can ask that I be allowed to accompany you since you don't understand their language," Uhura said and turned back to the natives without waiting for Jim's answer.

In reply the tall yellow aliens said something that even someone not knowing their language understood as a negative reply. Uhura seemed to be willing to argue the point, but Jim stepped up. They couldn't fail this mission, plus he would be fine. He studied the language, the only thing he was apprehensive about was his secret coming to light.

"Nyota," the commanding tone coupled with the use of her first name stopped the young communications officer, and she looked at him startled. "I will go, we'll be fine."

Without waiting for any further Jim stepped forward and followed the pale natives into a private cave situated not to far from the beaming point. His three friends were left with the rest of the inhabitants watching his retreating form with a great deal more of fear they would admit to.

It was hours later before Jim returned to his crew with the other tall pale natives, they looked pleased and Jim seemed a little embarrassed. Once Jim had been reunited with his friends, whom had been well taken care of he turned to the aliens and bowed again.

They bowed in return and glanced questioningly at Uhura, "I thought you said he did not understand our language."

Uhura's eyes widened as she looked at her Captain who had suddenly become very stiff, no one else understood what the natives had said. She stared at him for a moment before answering the probing looks of their hosts, "I believed he did not."

There was a lot about James Tiberius Kirk that she didn't know. There was a lot that he kept secret in that apparently large brain of his, and there was even more to learn.

End chapter.

_**Alright thanks for reading this next chapter, let me know what you think in a review! I'll try and update soon!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey there sorry this took so long for an update, things were just hectic this week. I also didn't want to update without the chapter leading to anything or anywhere.**__**  
**_

_**I still don't own the characters!  
**_

Uhura stood outside the Captain's room for at least a minute already, debating on whether or not she should knock. It had been bugging her the last view days at they visited the planet below them, how did he know their language. Not even how he knew it but how he was able to communicate with them and not end up in some kind of danger, that eventually Spock would have to help him out of.

Spock hadn't even noticed anything, hadn't at the time understood what the tall natives had said to her. He had no idea that she had not expected them to want to meet with him alone, and had not used their time to teach him. The only thing she could think of was that he had taught himself the language when he read over the reports she had sent to him, and that wasn't exactly a common talent.

More then that McCoy had been keeping well away from her and Spock, if he talked to Jim it was briefly. He knew something but was unwilling to tell, or even end up in a situation where she would force him to talk about everything he knew. So she had one choice, she had to ask Jim. She knew he was expecting it, he was avoiding her just not in the same drastic way the doctor was. He was trying to be subtle but it was still there enough for her to pick up on.

Taking a deep breath she lifted her hand to knock, but before her knuckles made contact with the doors they opened to reveal the irritated Captain, "My nerves are on end from you trying to decide if you should knock. Come in Lieutenant."

Uhura brushed past the man, she was unaware that he heard her pacing. She was clearly letting a lot more of her thoughts leak through then she thought. She sat herself on the couch that was placed in the center of the room, and waited for Jim to turn around. He took a seat on the couch next to her, and looked at her for a moment. She thought he was going to say something, and when he didn't she mentally groaned as she forced her brain to start working. Clearly she had been thinking to much if it was freezing while she was confronting Jim.

"I believe you want some answers," he said finally, if she was thinking to much now it was a bad sign, "Ask away."

"How did you know the language?"

"I learned it from the files you sent, you were most helpful by the way." He grinned at her hoping to calm her a little bit, it worked but not nearly as much as he was hoping.

"Just from the files no one taught you?" Jim merely nodded this time, he didn't think it was odd since it was what he had been doing back at the academy. "Do you understand teaching yourself an entire language based off of just the reports in an insane ablility. Do you understand what you would be able to do as a communication officer?"

"I am aware, but I always wanted to be in command. Anyway it's something I've always done. You should have seen me learn Vulcan," he was attempting to calm her, but everything that came out of his mouth seemed to set something different off in the woman. This was why he stayed away from relationships, feelings and the communication that related to those two things.

"You taught yourself Vulcan!"

"Not really I had help," Jim admitted he didn't want to take full credit for everything.

"Who helped you? I don't ever remember any communications officer helping you, and Spock would have remembered teaching you!"

Now Jim realized where he had gotten himself trapped. He wanted to smack his head against the wall, why didn't he think before he got himself into situations like this. He was hoping to calm her down, make her relax. Let her know the communication thing was totally still her gig, he would just like updated information. Now he was ten seconds away to blowing the only secret he had been able to keep from most people.

"You guys did help me, a lot." he mumbled, but he knew she had heard him. He felt her entire body move towards him. Silence descended, and oh God she was thinking. Thinking around Jim always seemed to backfire, it meant he was about to get into a whole lot of trouble.

"I think we would remember. Not to mention Starfleet wouldn't have allowed it," Uhura had an idea, but she really hoped she was wrong. Really hoped she was wrong, because if she wasn't and Spock ever found out. Oh God.

"They made an exception," he stopped mumbling and looking abashed, yes it was all wrong. He shouldn't be treated differently because he had a high IQ and his father was a hero, it really shouldn't have mattered but it was too late now. Even if he regretted everything he would probably still make the same choice in the long run.

"You're him," she said it quietly and then repeated it like it was a sure thing, finally her gaze locked with his, "You're him. The unknown student!" Jim nodded, "I should have expected something like this!"

She stood then and started to walk around the small space, she was thinking again. Her brain filing through every peice of information, and she wondered how she hadn't noticed it before. They were far to similar not to be the same person, and really the only person that Starfleet ever made exception to was him. The only thing that didn't click was why.

"Why?"

"You're going to have to be more specific. Are you asking me why I wanted to do it? Why Starfleet and the education board let me? Why, even though I didn't need to, I kept talking with Spock, and you?"

"All of it," she snapped back. She hated being lied to, but more then that she hated when her friends got used and hurt. Spock is or will be both of these things, and all thanks to the big idiot in front of her. Except now she couldn't really call him an idiot, he was to smart for that.

"I wanted to do it because I want to know everything. I wanted to be the best Captain there could be, I wanted to understand where each and every officer serving in my ship were coming from. Starfleet made the exception because even with reading through science and medical textbooks not to mention papers upon papers of engineering and warp design, I still had time to spare and use for more destructive purposes. Not to mention what were you supposed to do with the child of a hero that was too smart for his own good? And I was so starved for friends who understood be, a part from Bones, that I grasped on to you. The both of you should understand how it feels to be different.

"I didn't want to lie, and I was going to stop all of it, but I couldn't. The only thing that mattered to me while I floated through my classes was that I was able to go home and talk to the only person who would really understand me. You can't even imagine how difficult it was to watch him hate me and me knowing what could be between us. I needed to keep this all a secret, because it's was the only way I could be a Captain."

She was angry, he knew this. No one enjoyed being lied to, and he was sure he needed to quit while he was a head. If she wasn't going to understand no one would. In fact her reaction might be slight compared with how Spock would act if the truth were to be revealed. He didn't expect her to understand, and her course of action was fully expected. She was going to leave without another word, and there would be a great deal of tension on the bridge before she confronted him again.

When the door closed behind her Jim let out a sigh. Well he could handle her hating him, hell even asking for a transfer. He didn't expect the doors to open again so soon after she had left, and he wasn't expecting a slightly stunned looking Vulcan. Not that it was obvious that he was stunned, but Jim could tell. Jim always knew. He didn't say anything, but Jim knew he wanted to.

"Lieutenant Uhura and I have had a disagreement," he explained turning away from Spock, it wasn't a lie and he really hoped that Spock would leave it at that. Not that everything ever went his way.

"May I ask over what did you disagree?"

"Conduct," Jim replied and Spock in reply raised an eyebrow prompting the Captain to continue, "I imagine, however, that is not what you were coming to speak with me about. What are you in need of ?"

"Captain- Jim, I have received a message from my friend. He wishes to cease communications with me. I wish to know your thoughts on the matter."

Jim sighed he had sent the message just after they returned from their successful mission. He realized that things were going to get complicated and the best form of action was to limit the amount of pain that might come from the situation at hand. He realized that it was a little late for that, if wanted to be an actual considerate person he would have told Spock the truth long ago. Then everything would be easier, and he wouldn't have to look in the eyes of a very hurt Spock.

"Maybe things got complicated and he didn't want you to get hurt or be worried," Jim suggested turning away, he didn't like to see Spock upset. Even if he thought he understood the reason, which Jim being Jim he didn't.

Spock had fully come to terms with the fact that the communication between him and the Cadet he had taught would come to an end. In fact he found it easier since he wouldn't have to choose between spending time with the Captain and keeping a regular report with his previous student. What seemed to have struck at his hidden emotions this time, was that the Jim was acting closed off. Clearly there was something that was upsetting him and he didn't want to share.

"That was what I thought as well. It came at the most opportune moment, however. I was thinking of ending the communication between us myself."

This made Jim turn around and accost him with questioning looks, "Why would you want to do that?"

"Recently there has been a choice in front of me, a difficult one. I found that the favorable option in front of me, had nothing to do with my old friend and the continued communication would only make my decision harder in the end. "

Jim grinned and stood, clasping a hand onto the Vulcan's shoulder, "Well there you go! Everything had worked out! Would you like to accompany me to the gym?"

Jim led Spock out the door and down the hall before Spock realized what was going on, he stopped for a minute and Jim stopped as well, "Whilst I would normally join you I must speak with Nyota."

Jim looked momentarily disappointed but pasted on a grin anyway, "No problem, we'll catch up later, chess tonight?"

Spock nodded his agreement and walked in the opposite direction to seek out his friend. He wanted to know what Jim was hiding from him. He didn't like that the two of them were having a disagreement and now all of a sudden Jim was keeping a strange sort of distance.

It took longer then normal to find Uhura, and when he did she was not alone. She was with McCoy, they seemed to be in deep conversation until they heard Spock's approach. The glanced up at him and then both stood, there was a moment of silence where Spock looked from McCoy to Uhura and then back. McCoy was similarly glancing between the two, before he decided to move. He had a very good idea what they had to talk about.

He placed a hand on Uhura's shoulder, "You get this one," his tone was light but his hand lingered slightly longer then would be considered normal. Then with a small squeeze he headed off in the direction Spock had just come from.

There was another moment of silence which Spock took to study his friend. They had always been good friends, she had helped him deal with a great deal of emotions that certain people seem to ignite in him. She for some reason was avoiding looking at him, and he imagined it was for the same reason that Jim had distanced himself.

Whatever disagreement they had, he didn't think it was just about conduct. They were arguing about him, maybe even his conduct. He wasn't the type to get nervous or jumpy when the realization of someone talking about him, in most cases he didn't care. The only thing they could have argued about was him and his conduct, which means one of them is fully aware of what he has been doing.

It was an accident at first, it was just after they came back after a diplomatic mission that had gone with great success. The only hitch was that the alien Princess took a fair liking to Jim, he refused and things almost went bad except for Jim managed to save the entire situation. He blurted out that he couldn't except her because he was in love with someone else, this was quite a shocking announcement for the crew that had accompanied them down to the planet. The Princess accepted what he said, and everything seemed to settle down from there.

It was when they were back aboard the Enterprise, in the middle of one of their chess games that it happened. It was an accidental brush of their hands above their chess pieces, nothing strange from a human perspective. It was a common occurrence especially in a game where the only part of the body used were hands. He wouldn't have thought anything about it except that it was an accident, really.

What he couldn't brush off as accidents were the many other times he found away to come in contact with him. Then it became a regular thing, he came in contact on a frequent basis with only him. At first he didn't fully realize what he was doing until they docked at an Orion space station for supplies and repairs.

Jim always had an odd ability to draw aliens to him, and the attraction always tended towards two things. They would attempt to kill him, or attempt to bed him. At an Orion space station it was obvious which of the two was most likely to happen. She approached slowly, attempting to seduce him from a distance with the swaying of her hips and an increase of the pheromones she was excreting. However when she neared him she took a delicate sniff, as if something smelt off and glanced between Jim and Spock. She smiled politely at Jim and bowed her head towards Spock.

Jim and Uhura were both very confused about this action, Spock on the other hand was slightly shocked. He was aware now what he had done, and there was no way to take it back apart from leaving the ship. He had accidentally scent marked his Captain, to ward off any other alien advances. They believed him to be his mate. No human would be able to detect it, but it was still there.

"Listen Spock, I know you're here to ask about why Jim and I were arguing. The only thing I could ask you is to wait for Jim to tell you."

With that she walked off, leaving Spock even more unsettled not that it showed on his normal stoic face. For a moment his thoughts seemed to scatter about his brain and it took several minutes of meditating to organize them again. He would complete the last mission and then look into getting transferred. The mission on Nibiru would be the last with his Captain.

_**There it is finished, let me know what you think! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry this took so long, the chapter turned out a lot longer then I thought it would be. Anyway thanks for being patient, and yes it's time for STID. I hope you enjoy this chapter. A quick warning that it has a lot more of the movie in it with my own additions.**_

_** Also I don't own the characters, I do own a copy of the movie which I occasionally paraphrase from! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

The plan was to view the planet's inhabitants and see how far they have come along, and if they were ready to be contacted. However during this time the Enterprise had picked up readings signifying that the planet would soon suffer a volcanic eruption that would end the civilization. There was to be no contact, and no more interference then what was necessary.

Spock, with the assistance of a few other scientists and Jim, created a machine that would cool the magma before it had a chance to spew to the surface. The most dangerous part of the mission would be attempting to activate the machine before anything had a chance to happen.

The mission was straight forward and Spock insisted that he be the one sent down into the volcano. Both Jim and Uhura vehemently disagreed with this course of action, it was the first thing they agreed on for 5.8 days. Things had not been running smoothly with the two not agreeing with each other, Spock and Bones were tiring of being the mediators just so there could be work accomplished in the ship.

Spock brought up his higher body temperature in addition to the heat resistant suits would make the mission safer for him. Jim and Uhura still did not agree, even with McCoy and Scotty against them. Finally Jim asked the question that was most important. Why did Spock want to do this mission instead of sending another heat resistant alien crew member, what made Spock want to risk his life.

Jim was also the only one who noticed that Spock took far to long to answer the simple question. He had not expected the question, and whatever answer he gave would only be half truthful. He was half Vulcan he was allowed to lie occasionally, and only by omitting.

"I am the main creator of the device, I am the most capable of preforming this duty," Spock intoned. Quirking an eyebrow as if to dare Jim to call his bluff. He hoped that his friend let it be, and wouldn't bring up how often he had berated Jim for doing the same thing. He was merely avoiding more confrontation about his person.

He didn't want to be around his two bickering friends, and figured that if could prove his feelings for the Captain in no way effected his ability to preform then he was sure they would stop arguing. That way his stay on the Enterprise would be comfortable until he sent off his paper work for a transfer. He didn't want two of the beings he was closest to, to blame themselves or each other for his leaving,

Luckily Jim didn't pry any further into his reasoning. However the look in his eyes were far to bright for him to be giving up on an argument, he was up to something and Spock was not going to like it, "Bones and I will cause the distraction!" There was his twist on things, and Spock had estimated correctly he didn't like where this had led.

"Cap-"

"Don't even try to say it's two dangerous! We'll be far out of their way just causing a scene and once they are clear from the effected area we'll take off. There will be a doctor there so it's much safer then your own mission. Commander."

The use of his title hurt, not that he would show that. He had no way to force the Captain to do things his way, not without being completely Hippocratic. Instead he stiffly nodded his head, "I will prepare for my mission now."

"Sulu and myself will man the shuttle inside the volcano, that way Spock has a way to get out if it's needed," Jim nodded his approval to Uhura, after which she left leaving him alone with Bones who gave him a half-heated glare.

"I'm just a Doctor. Dammit!"

-0-

He was running again, he always seemed to be running on away missions. It was what kept him in shape in the past, it was always good practice. Kept him limber for the next mission where he would probably have to run again. What was new about this experience was that he was actually responsible for the situation they were running from, which just so happened to be angry natives that were after the stolen relgious artifact clutched in his head.

As he ran from the natives of the planet he attempted to keep the mask and hood that hid his identity. He was headed towards the appointed place he was supposed to meet Bones, but he couldn't see his friend anywhere. Instead a large beast startled at his approach, and without thinking Jim shot to stun the animal. As the creature fell it revealed another cloaked figure.

"Damnit man, that was our ride. You just stunned our ride," the doctor said after he tore off the cloth hiding his face.

Jim in turn ripped his own mask away, "Oh, great." Now they were going to have to run again. Jim glanced behind him as the sounds of the approaching natives came closer, "Run!"

With that they were off again, giving the stunned animal a wide berth. The natives were right on their heels, shouting something that sounded like battle commands. Hopefully Uhura would be able to figure out the mess of the language.

"What the hell did you take?!" Bones shouted lagging a few feet behind, clearly he hadn't been on as many away missions as Jim.

"I have no idea but they were bowing to it!" his answer came out as a huff of breath as he jumped over another vine jutting from the ground. He then pulled out his communicator, "Kirk to shuttle one, natives are out of the kill zone, neutralize the volcano!"

Jim heard Spock going off about them not interfering with the natives of the planet, not that he was actually listening. He knew what the Prime Directive was, but there wouldn't be a civilization to develop if they didn't stop the volcano. He replied before hanging up, and for focusing on running.

"They're trying to kill us!" Bones shouted glancing behind him as another arrow or spear thing flew past them. He wasn't sure mostly because he didn't want to be impaled.

"Captain we're ditching the shuttle you'll have to find your own way back to the Enterprise," Sulu's voice came through his communicator.

"Wonderful!" he wouldn't admit it but he was nervous. If they were ditching the shuttle it meant it was damaged getting Spock into the volcano, and since it was still active he assumed Spock hadn't neutralized it. Spock was trapped in an active volcano!

"Jim! the beach is that way!" Bones said following closely behind Jim trying to urge him to go the way he was pointing.

"We're not going to the beach," he replied handing the tapestry on a branch.

"Oh no no no!" Bones shouted, knowing exactly where his friend was headed. The natives stopped chasing them as soon as their tapestry was hung in front of them, "I hate this!"

"I know you do!" Jim replied and then they were hurtling over the edge of the cliff in to the freezing water. They would swim back to the Enterprise, and hopefully avoid being eaten by the various dangerous looking sea creatures.

As the compartment finished draining Scotty came into view, "Do you know how ridiculous it is to hide a Starship in the bottom of the ocean! We've been here since last night! Do you-"

"Scotty," Jim said interrupting the irate Scottish man, "Where's Spock."

"Still in the volcano, sir."

That small sentence confirmed Jim's worse fear, and he took off towards the bridge. They had to get him out of there before the magma killed him, this is why he didn't want Spock to go. What happened if Spock didn't come back, what was he going to do without the Vulcan by his side.

Spock was starting to feel the heat, he wasn't sure how he was going to survive now. The shuttle was down, and there was no way for the Enterprise to beam him back without risking being seen. He was in his own, very real, no-win scenario. He finally understood why Jim seemed to dislike them so much. The only thing left to do was finish the mission, that way his last moments weren't completely useless.

He attempted to activate the machine, but it didn't light up right away. The rough landing that they had must have damaged some of the connections. The heat was finally getting to him as he fiddled with the machine connecting all of the wires again. Finally the machine lit up and he activated the detonator. It was to late though, the magma was roiling. He wasn't going to make it.

That is when he heard Jim's voice, talking to him. It was nice to know the last thing he would hear was him. His head had lulled back with his eyes closed and raised his arms, he remained on his knees as he talked with the command crew of the Enterprise.

"The needs of the many out way the needs of the few," He was accepting his death, and while he knew that deep down he was afraid to lose his life he shoved it away. The only thing he regretted was not being able to tell Jim just how much he could feel.

Jim was feeling a lot as well, mostly anger at how helpless he was, "What would he do if I was there and he was here?" He needed to think about what Spock would do, maybe then he would know what to do.

"He'd let you die," was Bones reply, he was upset as well. He didn't like Spock at first but they were good friends now. He didn't want to think that Spock would let Jim die, but if he was so willing to let himself die he was sure someone else's life wouldn't matter. It didn't sit well with their earlier missions, he would go out of his way to save Jim.

That was apparently all that Jim needed to know to decide his next course of action. He wasn't Spock, and where the Vulcan would leave to preserve the Prime Directive he would do the opposite. He couldn't let Spock die, and it didn't matter what rules he broke. He barked out orders and they started rising from the water.

He glanced over at Uhura who looked just as upset as he felt. They made eye contact and they seemed to come to some sort of understanding. Spock was her best friend, and she wouldn't deny that the only person that had ever made Spock happy was Jim. She understood that what Jim felt for their friend went far beyond friendship, and she knew that Jim didn't want Spock to get hurt. She knew she forgave him, and smiled a small sad smile in his direction. They were going to get Spock back and he was going to stay, and never go on another away mission if Jim had anything to say about it.

He nodded once in her direction and smiled, before rushing off to the transporter room to meet his friend. Bones followed closely behind, giving the communications officer a small smile. Jim didn't have a lot of friends and he chose his very carefully, Uhura was lucky to be among those few.

"Spock are you alright?" Jim asked his bright blue eyes filled with concern as he eyed his robotic looking first officer.

"Captain you let them see our ship"

Before he could get any further Bones interrupted him, "He's fine!"

Then before Spock had a chance to reply to that Uhura paged down to them, "Captain, is commander Spock aboard?"

"Yes Lieutenant,"

"Can you please notify him that his device has successfully detonated," with that she ended the short message, and Jim just gave Spock a look.

"You violated the Prime Directive."

They were headed back to Earth after they filed their reports. Spock was surprised that Uhura and Kirk seemed to be getting a long much better now, they were almost as close as Spock was to Uhura. Spock felt illogically jealous of all the time Nyota was with Jim, he knew she was not interested in the Captain and he knew she was aware of how he felt about the Captain. The thing that made it worse was that they were for the most part avoiding him, and talking about what had clearly upset the two of them.

It wasn't long after they returned to Earth that the were summoned to see Admiral Pike, Spock knew without a doubt that they were in trouble but Jim didn't think so. Therefore it was a surprise to Jim that they were there because their last mission received two contrary reports. Jim had never felt so betrayed, and his eyes reflected it.

Spock felt his heart thrum painfully in his side every time he caught his Captain's eye, he didn't like the look there. He reacted badly to the emotions running rampant in his body coming closest to a Vulcan's version of snapping at his old Captain and friend. Then he was dismissed and forced to leave Jim alone to face the consequences, and it was all his fault. He was the one that insisted that he go, and was the one that filed the report.

It wasn't until three days later that Spock saw Jim again, they were reporting to Admarial Marcus about the attack on an archive. All Captain's and First Officer's were to report for the briefing.

"Captain-"

"Not Captain anymore. First Officer. I was demoted and you were reassigned." He was attempting to hide how much he was upset about this. He disappointed the only Father he had left, and happened to lose the only person he actually loved.

"It was fortunate that the consequences were not more serious," Spock started and was interrupted by Jim.

"You've got to be kidding me," Clearly Spock didn't care either way about him, even after all this time.

"Captain it was never my intention-" it was impossible for Spock to keep his regret from seeping into his voice. He didn't want to be separated from Jim.

"Not Captain, Spock. I saved your life and you filed a report. I lost my ship," and Jim bit back mentioning that he was losing Spock.

"Commander," it didn't feel right to Spock, "I realize now I should have alerted you to the fact that I was submitting the report-"

Jim wasn't really paying attention now, he was thinking about what he wanted to tell Spock, "Do you know why I went back for you?" he needed Spock to know, just in case this was the very last time he was going to see him.

It was then that Spock's new Captain interrupted him, informing him where he will be. After that Jim turned back to Spock, waiting for an answer that he was sure Spock didn't have. Spock would never come to the conclusion himself.

"The truth is," he took a deep breath. This was it, no going back now, "I'm going to miss you." apparently his mind valued self preservation more then he did. He hadn't meant to tell him that, he was going for a full blown confession. He was then grateful he clammed up when he watch Spock struggle with this simple admission.

Jim sighed and shook his head, he couldn't believe that even now he was struggling with something so simple. He walked away then, missing the longing look that followed him.

As much as Jim was beating himself up, nothing compared to the torment Spock was going through. It was there, his opportunity to tell Jim that he valued him, cherished him. He didn't want another Captain, and for the very first time in his life he regretted following the rules.

During the meeting Spock had half of his attention trained on the meeting, the rest of his focus was on his previous Captain. He looked like he was figuring out a difficult equation, he then turned to Pike to speak. He remembered his Captain doing the very same thing with him when ever he noticed an anomaly.

He was called out on his talking, as if the Admiral wanted to make a fool out of the newly demoted man. Jim didn't hold back and as a red light slowly filled the room Spock understood what his Captain had noticed earlier. The archives were not the target, the backbone of Starfleet was.

"Get down!" Everyone hit the floor as the fugitive John Harrison opened fire into the room. There was chaos, and the only thing that he knew was that he needed to find Jim.

He was moments away from Pike when the shot blasted through his chest, without thinking about it he ran to his side and dragged him away. He needed to find Jim, but another part of him wanted to be there for the only person Jim had ever looked up to.

He placed his hands on the PSI points that would allow him to gain access to the man's thoughts and emotions. There was a flurry of activity, he felt the familiar pain and fear he had felt when his own death approached. As the life began to fade out of the man, his thoughts seemed to organize. The center of the thoughts were Jim.

Jim after the bar fight. Jim when he first enrolled. Jim asking for more classes for exceptions to be made. The secrets formed. The man was so proud of how Jim turned out, so proud that he was able to help. He thought of Jim as his son, and couldn't be prouder if he actually had been.

Now he knew. He knew how Jim had beat the simulation. He knew why there was sometimes a look of longing in Jim's eyes. He knew why Uhura and Jim had been fighting. Jim had been his friend all along. Now he knew the truth.

_**Alright there it is. Let me know what you think! I enjoy the feed back! I'll try to update sooner!**_


End file.
